


Eternal Forest Tale

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: tales of the unexpected [96]
Category: Undertale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24319003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: Error finds Eternal Forest Tale
Series: tales of the unexpected [96]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749436
Kudos: 36





	Eternal Forest Tale

The black skeleton glances around himself- he was in a thick dense forest, bright beams sunlight pour through leaves over the tall trees overhead with the gentle wind the blew, yet it was still semi-dark.

Gazing upwards he could see broken branches where he fell through the trees...

The skeleton began to walk, or try to- the forest floor was wild and overtaken by ferns and other plant life.

Reaches out the skeleton pulls back the fern and steps forward, where he noticed his hands. Black metacarpals, red fingers and the phalanges top was yellow.

Stepping back into the area he flatten when he landed, he pats himself down. Blue scarf, the jacket was black with yellow running down the opening, the pockets were also lined with yellow, and with of dark blue at the sleeves with heavy stitches. Under his jacket was a red... jumper or t-shirt. Black loose trousers, again with heavy stitches and blue, one leg was sown higher than the other. On his feet were comfortable sandals that did not feel like they were going to fall off.

The skeleton frowns slightly, his forearm bones were red- pulling up the sleeves he saw that his humerus was black. Dropping the sleeves he bends over to have a closer look at his legs- the shin bones were also red. And again he pulls his clothes up, this time his legs of his trousers. His femur was black.

Dropping his trousers, he lefts up the red t-shirt? and finds that his pelvis was red, so was his spine- pulling it up further, he sees that his ribs were yellow- but his sternum was black. Pushing it down, he tugs at his scarf, looking down his top- his clavicle was black.

The skeleton replaces his clothes and frowns deeply at his discovery.

He knew he was a skeleton. And he knew skeletons were meant to be white.

So why...?

And another thing- the ... glitches; yes. that was the word that pops into his skull when he looks at them. 'Glitches' And then there was the 'ERROR' wording that floats around him. Sometimes they went into the front of his sockets, when he first woke up he tried to wave them away.

The skeleton shook his skull and then began to walk again, stepping through the ferns, heading towards what he hoped was an exit of this place.

The skeleton forces his way through the foliage, his clothes kept catching on thorns and branches that were sticking out.

Glancing up he sees that the trees were thinning out and there was a light ahead- he pushed harder. He had already had to do this long enough and the night was coming, he could see the darkness sweeping across the forest.

The skeleton was out, he blinking at the large clearing ahead of him.

Just ahead of him was a stone platform. It looked ancient, but it had been cleaned. At least on the surface, the stairs around all around it were covered in moss and vines.

Moving closer he realizes that there was once more to this- he could see remains of large pillars.

The skeleton climbs the stairs. This place was filled with magic.

"Oh! Greetings!" A kind voice rang out, the skeleton turns to blink at the monster standing on the other side of the stone platform.

It was a goat monster... at least he thought it was a goat. The fur was longer than what his mind was telling him it should be; her eyes were completely white, with little purple veins through, they appeared like they were looking to pop out at any moment.

Within the monster's long grey fur was red and pink mushrooms- around the area, the mushrooms were growing, the fur was green. It looked like she had worn a dress at one point; the remains were hanging off her, fading from whatever colour it was before.

From her mouth were seemed to be vines trying to escape, they moved and wiggled around. It did not seem to bother her.

"Welcome to Lost Woods, dear Skeleton. I am Toriel, caretaker of the Earth Temple," The mushroom goat monster says with a loving smile, "It has been a while since I am gotten any guest. Please! Come, let me give you something to eat."

The goat monster wanders forward and held out her hand for him to take.

"I understand. You poor dear," Toriel told him with a hint of sorrow, "The forest you came in from robs others of their memories. You must be very confused. But by your colouring, it looks like you have already been cursed. All monsters who enter this plane does, but over a course of time."

The skeleton moves towards her, then reaching out and touches her hand- it was cold.

"When we reach my Temple, then we can choose a name for you Skeleton." Toriel goes on, she turns and began leaning him towards her home, "you can see the beginning of the Temple from here. I do hope you like pie!"

The skeleton looks where she was pointing- in the distance, upon a hill, was a large building. Coming out the top a tree was growing, its giant roots overtook the structure. He could see there was some damage to one side as if something had been toss on it.

The skeleton blinks when he notices the goat's stare, she had a kind smile... however those vines made it look creepy as hell.

The skeleton returned the smile, not really caring about her appearance.


End file.
